Another Chance
by Frosted Failure
Summary: After losing everyone she holds dear in the battle that let her become Cosmos, she never thought she would have another chance at happiness. But when Chaos appears once more, will she find love among her allies? SM/HP (Abandoned)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Harry Potter. They belong respectively to Naoko Takeuchi, J. K. Rowling, and related companies. I am only borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

**Prologue**

The crowd cheered as the final opening act for the concert finished their song and left the stage. After a few moments they began chanting the name of the young woman they had all come to see.

"Cosmos!" rang through the air, getting louder with each passing second. Silence suddenly descended upon the arena as all lights on the stage went out. They knew it was starting.

She stood at the top of a long stairway that had been hidden from the audience with a dark screen. A microphone was held loosely in her elegant hand, and the grip she had on it tightened slightly as the first beats of the opening song streamed through the summer night. The screen was lifted as quickly as possible while the lights were down, and she stepped up to the top step, standing in a pose as the lights began to beat with the music.

The audience screamed with all their might as the strobe lights filled the area with a visual to match the pulsing beat. The stage lit up and the singer Cosmos was revealed to her fans. Her silver hair sparkled and her pale skin was a snowy white against her black sleeveless shirt. Over the shirt was another, this one sheer silver with long sleeves that were cut open along the arm so that they draped along her side. The pants she wore were black as well, with sliver-thin silver glitter spirals etched into the fabric. Black boots clicked against the metal stairs as she slowly turned to face the fans, showing beautiful silver eyes outlined in black and full lips that were a light shade of grey.

It was a face known throughout the world.

Her adoring fans thought she called herself Cosmos because of her favor for the colors black and silver, like the cosmos itself, but that was not the case. No, her name was Cosmos because it was who she had become. After the last battle with Chaos, the very battle that had claimed the lives of her friends, fiancée, and daughter, she had ascended to the role of Cosmos, guardian and protector of the universe, a role she did not take lightly. She had spent years, decades living in space, overseeing all the planets and dimensions while struggling to make Fate and Destiny see reason. She guarded the Gates of Time, for its former keeper was now gone, perhaps forever...

She shook the thoughts out of her head. This wasn't the time to think about things like that. She had come back for one reason, and one reason only: to fight Choas.

Not too long ago, only a few years by Earth standards, she had felt that evil's presence in one of the many dimensions. It had taken some time to find the exact one, but when she had she decided to go back. In order to locate where Chaos was, or rather a piece of Chaos that seemed to have escaped her grasp, she had to be on this Earth; to destroy it she had to fight it in it's present form.

The music paused, then the song truly began.

"Night of fire..."

Her voice echoed throughout the building as the fans erupted in an even louder burst of noise.

"Night of fire...

FIRE!"

She ran down the stairs, her hair flying out behind her. Reaching the edge of the stage, she towered over the people who had come to see her perform. The turnout was better than everyone had thought, due to recent rumors that this would be her last concert. In fact, it was her last concert, at least for a while. Even though the singer image was created to merely send a message to Chaos and his followers, (the true reason she had used Cosmos as her stage name - so that Chaos would hear of her and know she was coming for him,) she had always loved singing. No one had known of her talent for it, mostly because the opportunity to prove herself at anything was rare, otherwise she would have been in this position long ago. But now she would set those thoughts aside and live in the joy the performance brought her. Real happiness was so hard to come by these days...

As the song ended, she took a few deep breaths before asking the audience to calm down; she had something she needed to say.

"These past few years have been wonderful. You all have supported me from the beginning, and I'm constantly reading mail and hearing from people that my music has helped to change their lives for the better. It's all been a dream come true. But all dreams must end at some point."

The crowd became unsteady as they all prepared themselves for the worst possible news.

"You all have undoubtedly heard the rumors that this was going to be my last concert. It's true, this is my last concert," gasps and cries of dismay could be heard at this point, "but only for a time. I am stepping out of the music business for a while, (though I may pop up from time to time,) in order to help an old friend in need. So I hope you all enjoy this concert, I plan to make it my best yet!"

**III**

January 27, 2003


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

She stood, staring up at the large castle before her. She had been there before, many times in fact, but that was all in the past. Years of another of her lives had been spent here, back when the school first began, before her powers as a senshi had been needed... Before Chaos had risen.

The thoughts left a sour taste in her mouth, and the eight-pointed star upon her forehead shimmered with power for a few moments before going back to the pale color it normally was. Only during this life, her life as the singing sensation Cosmos, had she allowed the star to be seen. It helped confirm her identity to her enemies, and that knowledge brought a slight smile to her lips, for she could feel their fear just beyond the rest of the world.

Another slight side effect of her change into Cosmos was that her senses were heightened to an extreme, allowing her to understand how the Senshi of Mars must have felt for all those centuries. The barest wisp of pity for the soldier appeared in her heart, though she banished it without a second thought; Rei would hate to be pitied, and she had genuinely enjoyed the abilities during her lifetimes.

Throwing out her senses, she felt the barrier the many wizards and witches protecting this school had placed around it. She also felt the constant touch that evil placed upon it, always searching for a hole, even a crack to seep through and slowly lace its way towards the vulnerable children that attended the prestigious school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ah, Hogwarts. It was good to be back.

**III**

The grand doors at the entrance opened without her touch as the school itself welcomed her back into its heart. She felt a bit of the weight on her soul lift as memories drifted through her mind. Everything she passed held a voice, even if it was not her own. So many people had gone through these halls, each leaving a part of themselves, whether good or bad.

Finally, she reached her destination: the Great Hall. It was evening, the day before the students would arrive back from their summer break. Seemingly endless preparations had been rushed through in previous hours, but it was tradition that all teachers join together for a relaxing meal on the last day of being without their students. That tradition had become more important in the last few years due to rising of evil: anything that good could hold on to and keep strong had to be praised and honored so as not to be lost for all time.

Once again, as if feeling her intent, the doors swung open, and all turned to face the person who had interrupted the cheerful conversation that had been filled with stories of their most lively and interesting experiences. What they saw was a figure draped in a cloak as black as night, its hem sweeping along the stone floor beneath her dark boots with just enough heel to make up for what height she lacked in this lifetime.

As she silently walked up the few steps to the platform at the end of the room, the teachers readied their wands, prepared for any attack this mysterious person might make.

The figure in black stopped in from of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the only teacher not gripping their wand fiercely, and said in a light, calm voice, "Hello again, my old friend."

Dumbledore's face froze for a moment, a mixture of emotions running across it, before he sprung from his seat, rushing to the end of the table and back down its length until he stood in front of the figure. The rest of the teachers looked on in worry and awe, for it was a rare vision to see the headmaster so worked up about something. What they failed to notice was the happiness that surrounded him.

"Serenity? My dear girl is that you?" His voice was but a whisper, heard by none but the one clothed in black.

With a nod, the figure reached up into its robe, meaning to remove the cloak and let her identity be known, but before she could undo the clasp a voice called out. She felt a surge of power coming at her, and whirled to face it. The energy hit her full force, but in truth it did little. Meant only to stun its victim, the spell was weak, too weak to have any real effect on her, and was merely absorbed by her own powers, being shifted around until it was no longer in existence.

Facing her friend once more, she stated simply, "It appears I am not welcome here."

A chuckle escaped from the old wizard. "They are merely cautious, as they well should be in times such as these. I suppose that is why you are here..."

"There is that... but I also missed you, terribly so." A quick flick of the wrist and her hood hung back, revealing her face. The star was visible, as was her pale skin, clear blue eyes, and silvery-blonde hair that was pulled back into a French braid, wisps hanging into her beautiful face. At the sight of the young woman, and in response to her next actions, the teachers sat in awe, questions racing through their minds.

With a sudden burst of speed, she launched herself into Dumbledore's arms, clinging tightly to him as a few small tears made their way down her cheeks, leaving behind shimmering streaks that brought sorrow to the hardest of hearts. However, she pulled back after just a few seconds.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Silence, then, "Yes. The Guardian of Time spoke with me long ago. She told me that you and I would join together once again, when the time came that you were needed here. I have been waiting for a very long time, while you were off making a singing career," the last being said with a small smile so like those of his youth.

"I am sorry for the wait. I felt that our enemies needed to have proper warning to be prepared, because they will not survive their first meeting with me. And I am awfully glad that you remembered me after all these long years.

"Now, did she tell you anything else? If I know Pluto, she wouldn't hesitate to leave questions unanswered, but I have a feeling she said something else. She told you of my past, who I am, correct?" A nod was her answer, so she continued. "What else did she say? Please, tell me, for then there is much I must tell you in return."

The Headmaster struggled to find the right way to phrase his words, not wanting to disobey the Time Guardian's request of secrecy. "She did speak with me, including all the things you mentioned and others in the conversation, but more than that I have been sworn to keep quiet on."

She nodded knowingly. Her friend had always been very strict when it came to her secrets. "Well, as I said, there is much to be spoken of, though I would prefer it be done in private. Things have... changed, drastically, since last we met, and my list of allies has grown dangerously thin."

"But what of your warriors?"

She took a deep, shuddering breath before saying, "They are gone, Albus. He destroyed them."

"Oh, my dear friend, I am sorry. They were all wonderful people, as you well know."

"They were." Looking back at the row of gaping teachers, she quietly asked him, "They can be trusted?"

"Oh yes. They are some of my dearest companions, I would trust them with my life," he replied, a huge grin lighting up his face.

"That is good to know. Now, before I explain everything, I must ask you a great favor. I am here to help protect you and everyone in the school against Him. To do so, I must be here, at the school…"

"Of course you may stay! We have a teaching position open for Mythical Histories. Would you be interested?"

She smiled at he mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You know that subject was always a favorite of mine. I'll take it!"

She thought to herself as she embraced her friend in gratitude, 'Who would have thought I'd become a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'

**III**

February 10, 2003


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Hey you two!"

"HERMIONE!" Both Harry Potter and Ron Weasly launched themselves at their best friend, Hermione Granger, grabbing her up into a fierce hug. They hadn't seen her all summer break; she had taken a trip to France with her parents.

The sound of a strangled voice broke through their thoughts of how much they had missed the girl.

"Guys...ugh... Guys, I can't... I can't breathe!"

She was released at once, and upon regaining the much needed oxygen, the three began sharing their many summer adventures.

After storing their luggage and bidding Mrs. Weasly-who had accompanied Harry, Ron, and Ginny-a fond farewell, they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Can you believe this is our last year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as they settled into the familiar compartment.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It seems like only yesterday that we were shaking with fear at the thought of being sorted, thanks to Fred and George."

"Not to me it doesn't. It's been centuries of tests, homework, and Double Potions with Slytherin," Ron interjected. He added as an afterthought, "And I was not shaking."

**III**

"Have you guys heard about the new teacher?"

They had arrived at the school and were seated at their house tables, waiting for the first years to be herded in by Professor McGonagall. It was the perfect opportunity for the newest rumors and gossip to be spread.

"Let me guess. Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes in the process.

A confused look imprinted itself on Neville Longbottom's face as he continued spreading the news. "No... Well, yes, but he's not exactly new. We have Professor Lupin again this year. Apparently Dumbledore convinced the board to let him back on the staff. They must have gotten tired of having to find a new teacher every year."

The nearby Gryffindors errupted into cheers of joy at the news of having one of their favorite teachers back. Word quickly spread, and when Professor Lupin himself entered the hall moments later he was met with a screaming mob, excluding the Slytherin table.

"Wait, wait! That wasn't who I was talking about!"

Everyone them seemed to notice the young woman on Lupin's arm. She had long silver-blonde hair, pulled into a high ponytail that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes looked straight ahead, resting on the headmaster who had sat silently through the past few minutes, enjoying the students' enthusiasm.

The beauty of the lady, who looked to be no older than seventeen herself, stunned everyone in the hall, especially the fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys, whose drool was starting to pool at the corners of their mouths. They watched as the two slowly walked down the center row towards the teacher's table, Professor Lupin's new sapphire robes (he had replaced the old shabby ones they had first seen him in) blending with her dark silver ones.

Neville elbowed Ron and Harry, proudly stating, "That's who I was talking about!"

His words cut through the silence that had settled in the room. Whispers filled the air as Lupin pulled out the new teacher's chair, and suddenly someone exclaimed, "It's Cosmos!"

Hermione slapped her hand on the table. "That's where I know her from! I saw her in concert while I was in France. She's the biggest singer in both the muggle and wizarding world."

"Then why haven't I heard of her before?" Ron inquired.

Her face took on the look of a mother scolding a child. "Ron, you and Harry both have a one-track mind, and for the past six years it's been centered on Quidditch. Doesn't exactly leave much time to catch up on the latest media news, now does it?"

"She has a point guys," Neville said. He then proceeded to shrink in upon himself, or rather wish he could, as both boys turned to glare at him.

"Shut up Neville!"

**III**

February 18, 2003


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The sorting ceremony was the longest in the entire history of Hogwarts - at least, it seemed that was to a room full of students eagerly awaiting information on their new teacher. Even the Slytherins seemed excited. Afterall, it wasn't everyday a famous musician came to your school.

Finally, after twenty-three minutes and fourty-seven seconds of pure agony (the Weasly twins timed it,) Professor Dumbledore stood to address the impatient crowd.

"It is wonderful having you all here for yet another fanastic school year. However, I suppose you would all prefer I cut to the chase and skip the new year greetings." The words were said with perfect seriousness but the Headmaster, but as always there was a twinkle in his eyes. "As you all will have heard by now, there are two new teachers this years. One is a returning member of staff, the other I feel little introduction. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Remus Lupin..."

Dumbledore was forced to pause in his speech as the students once again burst into applause. Lupin himself only smiled and gave a slight bow.

As it began to quite down, a shout from the middle of the room. "We want to know about Cosmos!"

"Thank the gods that's finally over. I thought we'd never get out of there."

Remus laughed at his companion's remarks. "The two of us seem to be quite popular, though I believe you possess the larger fan club, Lady Serenity."

"It's Ren now, Remus. Serenity is my past, a past I refuse to allow to control my life. For far too long that name has dictated my actions. Though, I do thank you for not using my title as well," she told him.

He chuckled lightly. "Though they are supposed to be in the Great Hall at the moment, I have a feeling there are some prying eyes and ears in this school, some of which can be trusted, others not."

For a moment his eyes seemed to focus upon a dark corner of the hall, but before she could look too closely his attention was returned to her.

"Come, I am sure you will need your rest for tomorrow. I have a great suspicion you will have many requests for song."

She rolled her eyes, knowing what he said was true. Fame can be both friend and foe, and right now she wasn't sure which was better.

The trio of Gryffindors hurried back to their common room as quickly as they could, which was not very fast seeing as how they had to be silent and keep from tripping over each other. Three teenagers were a tight fit under just one cloak, magical or not.

After a near run-in with Mrs. Norris the cat, they stumbled into the (luckily) empty room. (The rest of their house was still back at the feast enjoying themselves.) Throwing off the cloak, they stood in silence as Harry hid it under his robes, then as one they fell back onto the couch.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Well, there seems to be more to our new teacher than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, digging around in his pockets for the cauldron cakes he had hidden during dinner.

She gave him her famous look, the one that really made a person want to question their own intelligence.

The red-haired boy threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. Just what am I missing, almighty miss know-it-all?"

She chose to ignore the latter of the question. "Why would a world famous singer come to teach at this school, especially at the height of her career? And what about what she said to Professor Lupin about the name 'Serenity' being a part of her past that ruled her life? It just doesn't make sense."

As Ron was about to launch into another argument (the sort he and Hermione were known for,) Harry put in his opinion.

"I'm sure it's no big thing. Maybe she just needed a vacation. And everyone's got a past. Now, why don't we all get some sleep?"

**III**

May 18, 2003


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The first day of classes came all too soon for Ren's liking. She was nervous, afraid of making a fool of herself in front of her students. They knew her as Cosmos, the famous musician. Would they be disappointed with who she really was?

Her first class was a group of fifth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Her class was only for fifth years and up, a fact she was extremely grateful for. It would be hard enough with the six classes, she didn't know if she could handle any more.

A handful of students trickled in before the rest came in a swarm. There was confusion on everyone's part as they looked around the room.

'Breathe, Ren. Just remember to breathe.'

Standing at the front of the room, leaning back against the wall, she looked at each student's face, studying them as they in turn studied her.

Her silver-grey robes shone shades darker than her silvery hair that at some point the class would associate with the moon. Her crystalline blue eyes met each of theirs, the light in them warming the hearts of all even as sadness touched their souls.

In a voice calmer than she felt, she said, "Welcome to Mythical Histories. I hope you are ready for a year you will never forget."

That day at lunch the Great Hall was buzzing with the news of Cosmos, the music sensation who had proven to be one of the best teachers in Hogwarts' history. At least, that's what the students who had had her class said.

Tales of their first class with the new "Professor Luna" circulated through the tables. The younger students found themselves wishing they could join the class while the older ones were talking about what sort of lessons she would plan next. Even Slytherins had good things to say about their new professor.

However, the odd thing about the stories was that none of them said what their lesson had actually included. Apparently they had been sworn to secrecy and all were sticking to that oath. They couldn't be more tight-lipped if you used a spell on them!

Of course, Hermione Granger had a few things to say about the situation. "I think it's odd is all. Everyone who's met her seems to like her. Even Slytherins like her! Don't you two think that's strange?"

"Mebbe se's ust a goo eater?"

A look was all it took to convince Ron that his sandwich was absolutely fascinating.

"And just why is it that no one will say what their lesson was? I mean..."

Harry had had enough. Hermione could blow things out of proportion at times, and this seemed to be one of them. "Look, why don't we wait until we have the class to pass judgment? Or, if it'll make you happier, we can always talk to Remus. He seemed to be pretty close to her. Maybe he can provide some answers."

She turned a mild glare on her friend, then reluctantly agreed. "Fine. I'll wait until then, but we're talking with Remus tonight."

Ron rolled his eyes. A look and, "Oh what a lovely sandwich..."

**III**

August 21, 2003


End file.
